the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Ororo Munroe
Born Ororo Munroe, her mother, N’Daré, was the princess of a tribe in Kenya, who married the American photojournalist David Munroe, and moved with him to Manhattan, where Ororo was born. When Ororo was six months old, she and her parents moved to Cairo and, at the age of five, a plane crash destroyed their home. Ororo’s parents were killed, but she survived, buried under rubble near her mother’s body. This traumatizing effect left Ororo with the severe claustrophobia that still affects her today. Ororo managed to escape the rubble of her shattered home with nothing but the tattered clothes on her back. Homeless and orphaned, Ororo was found by a gang of street urchins who took her to their master, Achmed El Gibár. Achmed trained Ororo in the arts of thievery and she soon became his prize pupil, excelling in picking both pockets and locks. During her time in Cairo, Ororo picked the pocket of an American man who, coincidentally was looking for her after learning her father‘s fate. Soon after, he send the young girl to the Saint Agnes Orphanage, at New York City. As people think that David Munroe was actually killed by a terrorist organization called Ten Rings, there was an arrangement with the orphanage to keep Ororo safe by transferring her to different foster homes after certain periods of time. One foster home she liked belonged to Ben Parker, but, as per the arrangement, she was not allowed to stay. Years later, when she was about twelve, after being tired of their religious practices, Ororo left the orphanage and explore the world. During her travels, Ororo naively accepted a ride from a complete stranger and was almost raped by him. Forced to defend herself, Ororo killed the man and, from that moment, she swore never to take another human life. Once Ororo realized that she was at the same point were she started when her parents died, alone and without a goal, she decided to settle down and live peacefully, returning to the US. She meet a woman at New Orleans called Maria Rambeau, who offered her a chance of continuing her studies and live with she and her daughter, Monica. At the age of 23, after graduating on Foreign Languages at the University of New Orleans, Ororo decided to move on and find her own place, thanking Maria for all the years she helped her uncondicionally. Ororo then adquire an apartment at New York City, working at several colleges and having a normal life, constantly visiting Maria and Monica. After the Battle of New York, Ororo was one of the many people who loses their home, so the US government and Stark Industries payed her the cost of her place. Ororo then think on moving forward and abadon the United States for living at Kenya, were her mother was born. Ororo then adquire an apartment at New York City, working at several colleges and having a normal life, constantly visiting Maria and Monica. After the Battle of New York, Ororo was one of the many people who loses their home, so the US government and Stark Industries payed her the cost of her place. Ororo then think on moving forward and abadon the United States for living at Kenya, were her mother was born. Biography First Years Born Ororo Munroe, her mother, N’Daré, was the princess of a tribe in Kenya, who married the American photojournalist David Munroe, and moved with him to Manhattan, where Ororo was born. When Ororo was six months old, she and her parents moved to Cairo and, at the age of five, a plane crash destroyed their home. Ororo’s parents were killed, but she survived, buried under rubble near her mother’s body. This traumatizing effect left Ororo with the severe claustrophobia that still affects her today. Ororo managed to escape the rubble of her shattered home with nothing but the tattered clothes on her back. Homeless and orphaned, Ororo was found by a gang of street urchins who took her to their master, Achmed El Gibár. Achmed trained Ororo in the arts of thievery and she soon became his prize pupil, excelling in picking both pockets and locks. During her time in Cairo, Ororo picked the pocket of an American man who, coincidentally was looking for her after learning her father‘s fate. Soon after, he send the young girl to the Saint Agnes Orphanage, at New York City. As people think that David Munroe was actually killed by a terrorist organization called Ten Rings, there was an arrangement with the orphanage to keep Ororo safe by transferring her to different foster homes after certain periods of time. One foster home she liked belonged to Ben Parker, but, as per the arrangement, she was not allowed to stay. Years later, when she was about twelve, after being tired of their religious practices, Ororo left the orphanage and explore the world. During her travels, Ororo naively accepted a ride from a complete stranger and was almost raped by him. Forced to defend herself, Ororo killed the man and, from that moment, she swore never to take another human life. A New Life Once Ororo realized that she was at the same point were she started when her parents died, alone and without a goal, she decided to settle down and live peacefully, returning to the US. She meet a woman at New Orleans called Maria Rambeau, who offered her a chance of continuing her studies and live with she and her daughter, Monica. At the age of 23, after graduating on Foreign Languages at the University of New Orleans, Ororo decided to move on and find her own place, thanking Maria for all the years she helped her uncondicionally. Ororo then adquire an apartment at New York City, working at several colleges and having a normal life, constantly visiting Maria and Monica. After the Battle of New York, Ororo was one of the many people who loses their home, so the US government and Stark Industries payed her the cost of her place. Ororo then think on moving forward and abadon the United States for living at Kenya, were her mother was born. Adquiring Her Powers After living a couple of years out of the United States, Ororo was planning moving back there once again due tothe lack of employment the country suffered, when she was suddenly in the middle of a HYDRA's operative, after the battle of the Triskelion. There, do not knowing which side was the correct, she saved Nicole Vizla's life by knocking off a militar agent. HYDRA, under the lead of Duncan Vizla, offered her the opportunity of working with them, which she agreed even not knowing who they actually were. She just accepted because her real necessity of a solid job, as she knew sooner or later she won't have any money for a tcket back to the United States, and she lost all contact with Maria Rambeau one year ago. After that, Ororo continue working alongside Duncan Vizla's HYDRA faction (later turned Nicole's faction). All this lead to successful terrorist attacks. With the public fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury assigned agent Phil Coulson to lead the organization, causing struggles to many factions of HYDRA, including the ones run by Daniel Whitehall, Wolfgang von Strucker and Gideon Malick, who was in charge of HYDRA's most valuable project: bringing Hive back to Earth. As the inminent fall of HYDRA was approaching, many people from Ororo's faction abandoned the organization, so Nicole offered Ororo to stay and be trained to be the best, which Storm inmediately agreed. Nicole decided to remain in the shadows for a period of time. Nicole aexperimented with humans and their DNA, but most of them went wrong except one. Ororo Munroe, a former HYDRA agent that was recruited after saving Nicole's life during one mission, was one of the subjects which Vizla experimented with, using the former works of Baron von Strucker to try with. Ororo was the genetically modified, mainly adquiring her brand new powers of controling the weather. Nicole then called her the Weather Witch, and trained her for future combats once HYDRA get out of the shadows. This later gave her the idea of assembling a group of super and enhanced individuals. Helping Wakanda Leaded by Vizla, HYDRA started to search up for the Ghost Rider, an extremely powerful, inter-dimensional demonic entity that bonds with individuals who bear desperation and a desire for vengeance, who hide the Darkhold when Phil Coulson and his team recovered it from Aida. After being blackmailed with his brother, Gabe, Robbie Reyes make a deal with the Spirit of Vengeance and give the Darkhold in exchange of his brother life, with the promise of returning someday to fight for it. Nicole, once she had the book, then assigned agent Munroe to kill Gabe Reyes, which she disagreed as she once promise herself not to kill someone again when she was young, making her to fight, escape and hide from HYDRA. Once Thanos completed the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped his fingers, Ororo watched some people disintegrate into ashes. In 2023, Nicole was brought back to life when the Avengers reversed the Snap by time traveling to alternate timelines and collecting the Infinity Stones from the past to make their Nano Gauntlet. = Recruiting The X-Men To be added. Personality Ororo is known for her calm personality and regal manner. But when angry, she is shown to take things very seriously. Storm is a role model for others; she's strong, confident, intelligent, caring, loyal and brave. Due to her powerful mutant abilities, Storm must keep her emotions under control because allowing her powers to run free could cause untold damage. Therefore Ororo is outwardly serene. But one of the few things that can make Storm lose her cool is her claustrophobia. She will do whatever it takes to get out of any small spaces. Powers & Abilities Powers * Atmokinesis: Thanks to her mutation, Storm can manipulate the weather. Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of Weather Manipulation. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and her manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces. Storm has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. Storm can view the Earth as weather patterns, and is able to precisely recognize her geographic position through interpretations of these patterns. Storm's mutant abilities are limited by her willpower and the strength of her body. * Willpower/Telepathic Resistance: Storm has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepathy in battle. Her resistance is further enhanced by the electrical forces she controls. * Earth Link: Storm's mutant powers have created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. She can sense any natural phenomena including earthquakes, storms, etc.. Storm can sense movements in the air or water mediums. * Thermal Variance: Ororo's body counteracts extremes of temperature, internally increasing or decreasing her temperature in contrast to its external environment to an unknown degree. * Energy Vision: With a blink, Storm can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which in turn allows her to counter all but the fastest attack. Added to her already formidable hand-to-hand abilities, this makes her a very tough opponent. Storm has also shown the ability to see in almost complete darkness. Abilities * Master Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, getting past advanced security systems, and escape artistry; she is very stealthy, and has the same degree of dexterity in her toes and mouth as she does with her hands. * Expert Combatant: Ororo is a gifted and formidable hand-to-hand combatant with years of close quarter combat experience. She was trained by Achmed El Gibar in her youth, and later extensively trained by Nicole Vizla and T'Challa. * Weapon Proficiency: She is an excellent marksman with handguns and is experienced in the use of various firearms. * Expert Tactician: Storm has strong natural leadership skills. She is a highly accomplished and skilled strategist, tactician, and field commander. * Expert Gardener: Ororo is also an excellent gardener owing to her supernatural abilities. * Multilingual: Storm is fluent in English, Arabic, Swahili, Russian, Japanese, Wakandan, Yoruba and more. * Aviation: Storm has skill in piloting. Trivia To be added. Gallery To be added. 1.1.jpg 1.2.jpg 1.3.jpg 1.4.jpg 1.5.jpg 1.6.jpg 1.7.jpg 1.8.jpg 1.9.jpg 1.10.jpg 1.11.jpg 1.12.jpg 1.13.jpg 1.14.jpg 1.15.jpg 1.16.jpg 1.17.jpg 1.18.jpg 1.19.jpg 1.20.jpg 1.21.jpg 1.22.jpg 1.23.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Mutants